His and Her circumstances
by NoNameAuthor
Summary: AU fic. Spike is working at the syndicate, while Faye is working at the Bebop Casino.. He needs something from her, and she needs his help.. how will this work out? Find out!


Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy Bebop! If I do, I would make sure Faye and Spike stay together!

AN: This is the first fic I've ever written, so any comment is appreciated… but I'm only writing this for fun, so please don't flame… although constructive criticism is always welcome… 

Hope you're gonna enjoy this fic, cus I had fun writing it…

**Prologue**

_**As he is walking to the syndicate building…**_

Life seems to be perfect for Spike Spiegel… he has three things surrounding him

1) He has loyal friends

"Good morning Spike!" said Shin

"What's up Spike!" said Vicious

"Good morning guys!" said Spike waving his right hand

2) The prettiest girlfriend in town, Julia

"Hi honey!" said Julia as she embraced him and kiss his lips lightly

"Hi angel!" as he returned her embrace

But then Spike pulled Julia into a more heated passionate kiss

"Oi… Spike…" said Vicious

But they ignored Vicious and Spike even pinned Julia to the wall

"Spike…" repeat Vicious

Spike pulled his body closer to Julia and Julia started to tangle her legs around him

"Earth to Spike…?"

Spike had enough and turned to Vicious

"What the hell is it Vicious! Can't you see that we're about to make out!"

"Ahem!"

They both turned around just to see Mao Yenrai who kind of blushing a little bit while Shin is giggling and Vicious just sighed

Julia pushed Spike away and turned her blushing face away from Mao Yenrai while Spike is giggling nervously

'Dammit!' thought Spike

'Told you so…' thought Vicious

"How many times do I have to tell you! Get a room if you wanna… you know…" said Mao

"Geez old man, this is the year 2100, the words make out, get some, make love, or have sex are not such a big deal." said Spike cooly

Shin was laughing out loud, Vicious slapped his forehead and closed his eyes while thinking, 'why am I best friends with this idiot again?', while Julia is blushing even more

"Spike!" said Julia while hitting his arm lightly

Mao blushed even more this time… "Ahem!" regaining his composure, he then said, "Anyway I got a new job for you. Are you up for it?"

Spike is grinning, "Bring it on, old man!"

3) Kick ass job… or is it…?

"You're gonna be a bodyguard."

"Huh…?"

**AU Session 01: How it all started…**

_**Change scene to the Bebop Casino**_

"Jet, how many times do I have to tell you that I don't need a bodyguard to that party!"

"Faye, I know you are more than capable of taking care of yourself, your skills with guns are amazing, you are number one in the class, yada yada yada… but you know what, you can never be too careful… especially when you know what's our business like… whether you like it or not, we have many rivals, and they can be a bit crazy when it comes to being the best."

"I understand all that, but still, it's just too much… look, can't I have my privacy, I don't like to be followed, and I'm not a kid for God's sake…"

"Have you also considered finding a man as well?"

'Awesome, here we go again!' thought Faye sarcastically, "Jet, in case you haven't noticed, I'm only 21 years old, I have a life ahead of me! I don't think I'm ready to settle down yet!"

"But who the hell is gonna take care of Ed?"

Ed – twelve years old, but since she's a genius hacker, she's already got a scholarship qualification from the hacker's institution to go to the Galaxy College, the most famous college in the space (AN: I know, lame name, but I just don't know what else to call it). Since she's going to be in college, she won't have a consistent time of when she's going home everyday, thus, making it harder for Jet and Faye to schedule their time and she's not allowed to have her license yet…

"Look Jet, there is a reason that a girl of her age is already accepted into college, and that is because she's smart! She may look like she's innocent, or even naïve, and you're just afraid that someone's gonna teach her bad things in college and corrupt her. But, you're worrying too much! I'm sure she has her serious sides that she hasn't shown us, and I believe that girl can pretty much take care of herself!"

Thump

The birds were chirping and panicking. Faye and Jet quickly grabbed their guns from their coats

"Intruder huh…" said Faye smirking

"You see what I mean Faye, we're not exactly living a safe lifestyle"

"And you're just about to see what I mean Jet when I said that I'm capable of taking care of myself."

They're walking their way out of the casino, and just when they're about to step outside

Thump

"There are two intruders huh… just stay here Jet, and watch me as I kill these assholes."

"Stop being childish Faye, this is not a g-"

Faye didn't listen and hurriedly goes outside the casino aims the gun at the intruder and ready to pull the trigger

"Shine---!" (Die---!, I just put shine there cus it sounds cooler XD)

"Oi, Faye-!"

"Eh…?" said both of them while they're lowering their guns a bit. Now they're in their mini form with a confused look with a question mark above their head

"Ed, what the hell are you doing?" asked Faye

Ed was about to turn another rock to the roof, but nonetheless she turned her head around and greets them. Ein was also barking to say hello

"Oh, hi Faye-Faye and Jet-person, Ed is training to become awesome!" greeted Ed with her innocent smile

"Huh? What do you mean Ed?" asked Jet

"When Ed went to the park today to walk Ein, Ed heard these two high school guys talking about stuff that Ed doesn't really understand much, but anyway there was this guy saying to his friend something like

'Dude, you score with that Math teacher!? How did you do it!? Now you're getting good grades and sex at the same time!? That's like killing two birds with one stone! You're awesome!'

Ed doesn't understand the part with scoring and Math teacher, I mean how can some random number in games connected with Math teacher? And Ed doesn't understand the word 'sex' either, but Ed understands the killing two birds with one stone part and it seems everybody thinks it's awesome. Since Ed is bored, Ed thinks why not do something fun to improve Ed, so voilla, Ed is trying to kill two birds with one stone! Ed is smart, right…?" smiling innocently again

Faye and Jet mouth were hanging open and there are birds passing by that make sounds like Ahou! Ahou! (Idiot! Idiot!)

"Do you need anymore evidence or any sort of explanation of why I'm so worried about Ed, Faye?"

"Yeah yeah, got it, point taken, Jet!"

Regaining her composure, Faye then said, "Hey, why don't you hire a bodyguard for her?"

Ed is aiming another rock at birds

"Ed, will you cut it out!" yelled Faye

_**(Imagination)**_

_**(Back to reality)**_

'Geez, I wish I can say that, but I can't stand the whiny crying Ed… last time I couldn't sleep for three days, it was worse than nightmare'

_**Instead she said…**_

"Ed, if you stop throwing rocks, I'll treat you ice cream today" said Faye with the best fake smile she could pull off

Ed studied Faye's face for a moment, then said "Okay!" nodding, then she extends her arms and said "VROOMMMM!" moving like an airplane around outside the casino, while Ein is following Ed wherever she goes.

Jet finally say, "Look, the kid is corrupted pretty easily as we've just already witnessed…

'Damn high school kids, I better find out their identities so I can punish them for corrupting Ed'

and I'm pretty busy as you can imagine, so I don't have time to look for a suitable caretaker, but nonetheless, I'm not just gonna allow anyone to take care of Ed"

"In other words, I'm just a tool that you're using so that Ed is being taken care of? And don't tell me, part of the reason you want me to find a man, who I assume, is also gonna take care of her is so that if anything goes wrong you can blame me for it…" Faye sounds a little bit pissed off

Jet was kind of scared by her tone, ok, correction, it scared the shit out of him, 'Man…Women's intuition can't be looked down upon, and women can be scarier than men if they want to be'

With cold sweat pouring out, Jet continues, "Not necessarily, anyway, you are pretty good at judging people, and who knows, you might find 'love' in the process. That's like killing two birds with one stone."

Faye flinched at the word 'love', while Ed widen her ears and said, "Faye-Faye can kill two birds with one stone!? Can you please please teach Ed?"

Pulling another fake smile, Faye said, "Ed, if you ever ask me that question ever again, no ice cream for you."

"Ok, Ed will go inside now… WHEEEE!" with Ein following besides her

Faye who is feeling relieved now continues her conversation with Jet, "First of all, if you really trust my judgement that much, why don't you let me interview someone for like a couple of minutes and let me decide who is good or bad for her… besides, aren't you already an enough father figure for her? And me falling in love…? That would never happen…"

'Not after him…' she thought sadly

"I know I said that you're good at judging people but you can't possibly judge someone within matters of minutes… besides you never smile again these days… and it's bugging me… Our business is growing, and I'm gonna spend less and less time with all of you, but since you're already grown up, I believe you can decide what's good and bad for yourself, but there is no chance in hell Ed knows what would be right or wrong… Listen, no matter how strict I may be, I care about you and Ed like my own child, the last thing I would want is for you to go in the wrong path and be sad…"

Sighing, Faye said, "I'll see what I can do about this…"

"You better be considering this seriously!"

"I am!"

"Since Ed doesn't start going to college in about three months, I'm giving you a deadline! Bring someone worthy home within the next three months! If you bring someone random to the house, you're out of my will!"

"What!? That's not fair!"

"Oh yes it is, your share is gonna be Ed's, then Ed is gonna be all rich and you have to beg her for money if you fail!"

Faye shivers at the imagination of her begging Ed for money, 'Something is seriously wrong there'

"I get it, I get it, I'll play this stupid game of yours!" said Faye crossing her arms and looking sideways

Jet grinned inwardly, "Anyway, let's go now…"

"Huh, where to…?"

"What else? To meet your bodyguard…"

AN: Please read and review… even saying simple stuff such as I like this fic means a lot to me… thanks for giving a chance to this fic!


End file.
